Conventionally, some saddle riding type vehicles such as motorcycles have a front fork with semiactive suspension as disclosed in JP 2011-529822 A to improve ride comfort of the vehicle. Such a front fork includes a damper that exerts a damping force, a solenoid valve that makes the damping force of the damper variable, and various sensors that detect vibration information of a vehicle body. In order to cause the above damper to generate an optimum damping force for suppressing vibration of the vehicle, an electronic control device called an electronic control unit (ECU) obtains an optimum damping force from information detected by a sensor such as a stroke sensor, and sends a control command to a driver driving the solenoid valve so that the damper exerts the optimum damping force.